


Strawberry Avalanche

by Rueis



Category: Show By Rock!! (Anime)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Ice Cream Parlors, Kissing, Romance, Second-Hand Embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueis/pseuds/Rueis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyan and Retoree are public about their relationship, though this doesn't make Retoree any less nervous. Sometimes she forgets to stop saying "no homo!" even though they're dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Avalanche

“Retoree, this is our fifth date you don’t have to keep screaming no homo every time we hold hands,” Cyan said as she went to grab Retoree’s hand again to lead her girlfriend to the dessert parlor.

“How can you be so calm about holding hands? Like everyone stares—“ Retoree had a famous girlfriend after all—of course people would want to take photos.

“It’s because I’m walking with my stunning girlfriend,” Cyan said as she blushed and Retoree had stopped taking pictures so often because she got to see Cyan’s cute expressions all the time, though when she did take selfies with Cyan she’d show Chuchu and Moa and anyone else and say “look at my cute girlfriend!!” though most everyone was aware that they were dating, still they were happy for the two of them.

“W-what, Cyan no, you’re way cuter!” Retoree said as she followed Cyan inside to the ice cream shop.

By now Retoree was use to people asking them “are you two dating? Can we take some pictures of you two? What a cute couple!” but still Cyan would get flustered about it and make the cute “nya” sound involuntarily.

Cyan wasn’t good at conveying feelings through words of course so she had conveyed her feelings to Retoree through song, though they both knew they felt these feelings, it was more of a “how do I ask you out” kind of thing—Retoree wasn’t sure how to.

So it was good that Cyan took the initiative and asked the myuumon herself.

Cyan smiled and she knew hand holding made Retoree nervous in public, so she held Retoree’s tail with her own instead, it was a bit easier for Retoree to deal with.

Retoree didn’t even hear Cyan asking her what ice cream flavor she wanted because she was to busy thinking, “oh my god, my girlfriend is so cute, why is my girlfriend so cute, truly I am blessed, she’s smiling at me too—wah, why is my girlfriend so adorable.”

“Retoree-chan?” Cyan asked as she waved her hand in front of Retoree’s face.

“Caramel!” Retoree practically squeaked and Cyan snickered, “you’re still nervous? Relax, it’s okay.” Easy for her to say, she wasn’t plagued with thoughts of how cute her girlfriend was and she was so… easy about it.

Where as Retoree was flustered and embarrassed about just holding hands and even the thought of kissing Cyan because oh my god she still can’t believe she is dating Cyan, like this is her cute girlfriend and she is so happy.

Retoree reached out and pinched Cyan’s face.

Cyan flinched “What was that for Retoree-chan?!”

“Making sure you’re real,” Retoree said and Cyan stuck her tongue out at Retoree.

“You’re so silly.”

Cyan ordered the caramel ice cream and Retoree stared for a moment as she noticed only one. “You didn’t order one for you?”

“No, it’s okay, I’ll share with you, that’s okay right?” Cyan asked.

Retoree stared for a moment as if questioning if this was a real situation that was happening.

“R-retoree are you okay?” Cyan asked as she licked the ice cream.

“Yes! I’m fine.” Okay Retoree, this should be fine, no homo and all that, don’t be a gay, embarrassed, flustered mess around your girlfriend more than you already are.

Retoree licked the caramel as well and she realized at some point they were probably going to touch mouths—oh my god? was this Cyan’s plan, did Cyan want to kiss her?

Was Cyan really this subtle about it?

The caramel was melting and Cyan felt her tongue brush against something warm.

“N-nya! Sorry—“ Retoree was already a flustered mess as it is.

“N-no! It’s okay! I don’t mind—“ shit, shit, I’m so gay for my girlfriend, how do I make this not embarrassing.

“No homo!”

Cyan stared blankly and started laughing, “Retoree! We’re dating.”

“Yes,” Retoree said simply.

“You’re so cute, Retoree, you make me smile and laugh and I’m glad to know you, okay?” Cyan said as she pressed a kiss to Retoree’s cheek because surely any other kiss would make Retoree die of embarrassment or shriek in a crowded place.

Either way Retoree’s face was flushed red and she tried to convey the same feelings back but ended up being unable too.

Retoree’s thoughts went back to, “oh my god, my girlfriend is the best.”

“Retoree?” Cyan asked as the blond nearly fainted.

Well, some things never changed.


End file.
